Cas wishes to sparkle
by Eric Kripke
Summary: Castiel and Crowley visit the movies to see, you guessed it. Twilight. Cas/Crowley *REVISED*


*NOTE* I revised the earlier version of this and realised I'd made a lot of mistakes so here's the revised version. Oh and this doesn't reflect my thoughts on Twilight, though it's growing on me again. (:

* * *

Crowley examined the large board, it had names of movies written up on it and every few seconds it would change with a new list of movies. He found this quite annoying; it took him a while to actually see what time a certain showing would be at. He glanced at the angel who _was_ standing beside him only a minute ago but was now walking around the small area, staring at huge cardboard cut outs and gently poking them in the chest.

"Castiel!" Crowley called, beckoning him over with his finger.

Some would wonder, why the _hell_ would an angel and a demon be hanging out in a cinema together? Well Dean had had enough of Castiel for one day; the angel was driving the poor guy up the wall, so Dean gave Crowley $40 and told him to have his way with him. Crowley had suggested a strip club but Cas had enough experience in one of those to last him a lifetime. So Crowley instead dragged him to the cinema.

Castiel walked toward Crowley and looked at him with a fascinated expression on his face; first time in a movie theatre. Exciting stuff.

"Yes?" he asked. No matter how excited the guy still seemed to sound bored.

"What would you like to see?" Crowley said looking back up at the board.

Castiel seemed to ponder for a while before he saw a word he liked and his eyes lit up just a little. He pointed. "That one!" he exclaimed.

Crowley looked up and sighed, "Oh dear."

* * *

The pair walked into the theatre, Crowley rolled his eyes at the many excited young teenage girls wearing t-shirts with a white face on it. Castiel walked down the aisle clutching a bucket of popcorn and a huge coke. Crowley sat down next to him, he noticed the pair were getting weird looks from some mothers. Not that he blamed them though; two men, one wearing a black suit the other wearing a trench coat and looking just as excited as the girls, walk into a theatre packed full of teenage girls – it's gonna look pretty odd.

He heard Castiel give a little squeal as the lights dimmed before he took a long suck from the straw of his coke. Crowley rolled his eyes, the movie was at least an hour and a half long. He wondered if Cas was excited about the movie or the fact that he was in the cinema. He guessed the cinema. If Castiel even knew what _Twilight_ was he probably would not have chosen it.

Now Crowley had not seen Twilight yet himself, but he'd heard about it. Hunters tended to talk about it in hushed tones as if they were afraid someone would hear them and give them a punch. Others talked openly about it, slamming the crap for all it was worth. Some even called it 'Twi-shite'. Crowley could only expect the worse.

Halfway through the movie, Castiel was already confused. He'd leaned over at one point and asked Crowley what heroin was. Crowley had went on to explain and Cas just looked horrified.

"_Why_ would he call her that? I thought Edward loved Bella!" he said rather loudly and some fangirl decided to step in.

"He is _trying_ to explain to her how addicting she is to him! The heroin is a metaphor," she'd retorted sounding rather offended, Crowley just shrunk down further in his seat muttering,"Bloody hell, kill me now."

* * *

"Oh my God," Castiel said staring, his eyes were widened as he watched Edward and Bella kiss on screen, going a little too far for the angel. Crowley heard him mutter verses from the bible under his breath in Enochian and he just chuckled.

Crowley on the other hand hated the movie. He kept on mumbling to himself about how terrible it was, about the terrible camera angles and horrific birds eye view at the start. Edward however, was another story. He kept on just staring and Cas was starting to notice it as he stole glances at the demon during the more… intimate shots.

About an hour later Crowley find himself saying "kill her, kill her!" While Castiel along with everyone else in the theatre was shouting, "SAVE HER EDWARD!" and then sighing in relief when he crashed through the windows and kicked the other guys butt. Crowley was starting to wish that Edward would save him from this mess too.

About a half hour later Castiel had tears forming in his eyes as he walked out, the last scene in the hospital, he thought, was the most beautiful part of that movie. Crowley was slightly overwhelmed though, Twilight was as bad as the hunters had said. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as Cas blubbered into the remainder of his popcorn, Crowley rolled his eyes, "I take it you liked that," he said with an audible sigh.

Castiel nodded, he liked that movie, he loved it in fact. "Yes. It was beautiful," he said sounding a little out of breath. Crowley laughed, the poor guy was delusional. Castiel looked at Crowley and muttered something.

"What was that?" Crowley asked.

"Oh nothing…"

"No. What was it?"

"Nothing."

"Cas!"

"OK! I just said that you seemed to like Edward a lot. But you know you can't have him right? He's Bella's…" he trailed off looking at the ground a little huffily.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Yes Cas. I just adore Edward," he said in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.

Castiel huffed, "What do you even like about him?"

Crowley stared at Cas, were they really having this conversation? Really? He wracked his brain, "Um… because he sparkles," he said a little uncertain. He decided to play along. Cas had after all made him sit through that disgrace of a film.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. He could sparkle. "I'll be back later," he said and then he disappeared.

* * *

Castiel stared at the different types of body glitter. He examined each one and tried to decide which one he thought would be much more affective. "Can I help you?" asked a girl wearing a shirt with the stores name on it.

Castiel looked at the girl and smiled in relief, "Which one of these would make me look most like Edward Cullen?" he asked the store lady.

She raised her eyebrow at his request, she stared at him for a long second as if to process what he was talking about. She shook her head snapping out of it. They got all sorts in there but this had to be the weirdest thing she'd heard all day. She frowned and then looked at the bottles of body glitter and pointed at the glitteriest one, "Um… that one will probably work."

Castiel grinned in satisfaction. "I'll take it!"

* * *

Dean laughed, "You took him to see _what_?" he asked through his laughter.

Crowley sighed and swallowed some of the amber liquid, "He wanted to see it. I don't know where he went afterwards," he muttered.

He glared at Dean as he burst out laughing and he noticed Sam very clearly trying to hold the laughter back, he wasn't succeeding either since he seemed just about ready to explode.

Seconds later and all of a sudden Castiel appeared in the room… glittering. Dean stared at him, "Cas… you're uh, sparkly," he said and Castiel just grinned.

Crowley snorted, "Cas you didn't do that because…"

Cas nodded, "I wanted to look like Edward so you'd like me too," he said happily.

Smiling Crowley took Castiel's hand and started pulling the angel toward the bathroom, "C'mon let's get this off you."

Cas looked at Dean and he stuck his thumbs up at him, looking like he needed to pee kinda like when he had confronted him about calling him Cas. Castiel just grinned and followed Crowley into the bathroom.


End file.
